Of Arrogance and Ties
by Shenlong Girl
Summary: Rose wants to do something about the Doctor's arrogance... PWP sequel to "Slightly Psychic!"


**Title:** Of Arrogance and Ties  
**Author:** Shen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Setting/Spoilers:** No spoilers; set in the latter half of season 2, in my Peril-verse.  
**Teaser:** PWP sequel to Slightly Psychic. Rose wants to do something about the Doctor's arrogance...  
**Author's Note:** When I originally wrote SP, people requested a smut sequel. And they got one. I am a pushover. ;) Hope I don't disappoint! This picks up the very second Slightly Psychic ends.

"_Give me a few minutes, Rose Tyler, and you won't even remember why we were running for our lives," he stated, his tone making it a promise. Finally, he kissed her properly._

Rose dropped all pretense of resisting her Doctor and kissed him back fiercely. His hands at her waist and behind her neck held and directed her while her own squeezed his upper arm and raked up his back. It was often like this after a successful run for their lives; heady exhilaration burning itself out in feral passion. After a minute of aggressive oral exploration, Rose wrested her head free of his grasp and turned them so she was pressing him into the door of the TARDIS. He looked down at her in surprise, but he was clearly pleased.

"Doctor," she began silkily.

"Yes- aah." The Doctor had tried to respond with brash flair, but Rose had attacked that spot just _there,_ the nerve on the right side of his neck that could drown any higher thoughts at the behest of Rose Tyler's tongue. He could feel her smile against his skin. However, when she finally raised her head to look into his lust-clouded expression, only seriousness could be seen.

Her voice was water over glass, low and cool, when she drawled, "You're cocksure, aren't you?"

"I should be. You're mine," he slowly growled in response. The effect on his lover was undeniable; her carefully narrowed eyes widened, heat shot through him from her body and her mind, and she nearly shivered. Yet, after a mere moment, she reigned it in and grabbed his tie. She took her time pulling it from his jacket, then pressing him back into the door with a firm palm to his chest.

"Oh, definitely too confident. Arrogant."

"Cheeky?" the Doctor suggested, unable to resist grinning down at her. A mere raised eyebrow is what he got in return. Then, Rose finished undoing his tie and hung it around her own neck before kissing him soundly. When he tried to step closer to her, she gently pushed back, keeping him against the door. Quickly, she undid his jacket and gave him enough leeway to slide it off his shoulders. His shirt went next, and then her hands were sliding up the back of his t-shirt, lightly raking his skin, kneeding tight muscles.

When she started to pull the hem up his body, he pulled back and pouted, "This isn't fair; you're still fully clothed."

"Not fair?" Rose countered, eyes glittering. She stepped fully away, leaving him suddenly cold.

"Take it off."

"What?"

"You heard me." He searched her expression but found no information, so he complied.

"Stand over here," she directed next, placing him in front of a sinuously twisted TARDIS column. She slid the tie from her neck and held it taut, twisting it thoughtfully as her eyes swept up and down his body. In that moment, he felt distinctly possessed by this human girl.

"I'm going to tie your hands. Is that alright?" This was new. Still, the Doctor was always up to new experiences, especially when they brought that heated look to his lover's eyes. She was nervous, but he only knew because he could feel it in the deepest part of their link; her body language was sure and predatory. So, he nodded and moments later found himself loosely restrained with his own silk tie, arms behind his back and tied around one branch of the column.

"Good..." Rose muttered, drawing back to admire her work. One topless, captured Time Lord, ruffled from her hands tangling in his hair. His lips were swollen, and his eyes revealed the rapt attention he was paying her. They had never done this before, and he would be absorbing every detail of the experience. She resolved to try and make it worth it.

Rose languidly removed her top and stretched in a way she knew he'd find fetching, finally drawing a fingertip down along the top of her bra. She fixed him with a smoldering gaze, but his eyes never met hers, intent instead upon her hands. Now he understood what she was doing; she could see it in his slightly parted lips and nearly betrayed countenance. He could look, but he couldn't touch, and that was utterly foreign. Personal space had never been a priority between the Doctor and his Rose. She stepped up and kissed him, but their lips had barely touched when she broke off, leaving him straining for more. Instead, she kissed down his neck, bit his shoulder, drew her tongue along his collarbone. Unhurriedly, she kissed down his front, sampling choicest flesh with her teeth. When she got to his trousers, she rested on her knees to undo them. A quick glance to his face told her how much he wanted to touch her, direct her with his hands, kiss her – and a quick test of their link spoke of his anticipation. He was enjoying this so far.

Working cooperatively, Rose divested the Doctor of shoes, socks, trousers, and boxer-briefs. Now he was totally exposed for her, and that alone set Rose's blood boiling afresh. Still, she took her time. Warm breath tickled his velvety skin as she leaned in; hair brushed it lightly as she dotted a kiss on his hipbone, his thigh. Finally, she drew her tongue along his length, and the relief made him hiss at the contact. She made sure to cover all sides with the flat of her tongue before taking his length into her mouth. Slow swirls of the tongue, bobs of the head, breaks to lave the sides, all interspersed with her hands traveling his thighs, holding his hips, grazing and fondling his balls. In minutes, she heard an encouraging level of moaning and panting.

"Rose, I'm going to-" a suddenly deep envelopment of his member made him cut off his own sentence with a gasp. His head was tilted back slightly, apparently torn between ecstasy and wanting to watch, while his arm muscles were taught with frustrated inaction. It simply wouldn't do to let him finish yet, so Rose backed away and stood up again. He gaped at her, baffled and needy, and she had to smile. That seemed to encourage him. Rose did a short strip tease, losing trainers, trousers, bra, and knickers under the captivated gaze of the Doctor.

"Let me go." His voice was rough.

"Not yet," she intoned seriously, "I want to be fully ready when I let you loose on me." Not all of that was strictly true; this novel position of power and the reactions she'd drawn out of the Doctor had her more ready than even she expected. But it was worth it to see the look on his face when she began to stir the pot. Shock gave way to raw hunger, winding its way from his mind to hers, curling around it. Drawing out the act, Rose leaned against a clear bit of console and closed her eyes, fingers slowly exploring her own depths. Her free hand gripped the edge tightly, and her head tilted back a bit. She could almost hear his thoughts through their link, _That's not fair; I should be doing that to her-_

"You're beautiful." Rose's opened her eyes in pleased shock.

"Beautiful?"

"And I want you." Rose untied him then, and a split second later, she was back against the console. His mouth consumed hers as his hands roamed the hills and valleys he'd been denied before. He took her there, cradled by the magnificent ship they called home. Blunt desire nearly psychically bowled Rose over, flooding her vision with white. It was all she could do to hang on for the first several seconds. But he slowed down for her, enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist and dig her fingers into his shoulders. He bit her, harder than she was accustomed to, but it made her moan.

The Doctor was everything in her senses, tumbling around her mind, filling her nose with an alien but familiar scent, tasted when she kissed him with abandon, and rocking her with pleasure between her thighs. She never thought of him "showing her stars" as a double-entendre until she'd occupied his bed and knew it was really possible. She came calling his name, bright sparks of blue and splashes of brown clouding her sight, and she knew he saw red and gold behind his eyelids as well.

It wasn't their longest session of lovemaking, rather burning bright and short, but it left them panting and weak. He let her stand on her own two feet but kept her close, staring into her face with contentment and some astonishment.

"Good?" she managed to ask. The Doctor broke into a wide grin.

"Brilliant, Rose Tyler. You minx!" They shared a sweet, lingering kiss then, swimming lazily at the edge of each other's consciousness, not willing to be two people yet.

"You called me yours," Rose stated when they parted, foreheads now touching rather than lips. She was smiling.

"You _are_ mine, and don't you forget it. But you know what?"

Rose, almost absurdly pleased at his possessiveness, asked, "What?" The answer came immediately but much-softened from his previously teasing tone.

"I'm yours," he nearly whispered, and her heart skipped a beat.


End file.
